


'til we take it to the limit

by 01MOONS



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Break Up, Break Up Talk, Communication Failure, First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M, Memories, Sad Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Sad Mark Lee (NCT)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:00:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28536267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/01MOONS/pseuds/01MOONS
Summary: Mark and Donghyuck's relationship is falling apart and Donghyuck can't help but wonder what went wrong.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 7
Kudos: 57





	'til we take it to the limit

**Author's Note:**

> This is the result of a 2-hour sad writing fiesta, it's not good but I just had this idea and felt like writing it. Nonetheless, I hope you enjoy :)

Donghyuck can’t help but wonder how they made it to this point, a point where they can’t even talk to each other without somehow starting an unnecessary fight, or screaming match. Wonder how their relationship went from soft kisses and promises of forever to avoiding each other the best they could, in fear that once they talked again the other would finally say what’s been on their head for the past month. _This is not working out, we should just end it_.

 _Is it really beyond repair?_ The younger mentally questions himself.

He was currently sitting in Mark’s bed, they haven’t spoken to each other at all, besides the short hello’s they exchanged when Donghyuck entered his boyfriend’s (can he even call him that?) room, he’s not even sure if he should be in here, back’s facing each other while Mark is softly playing a new song he learned on his guitar. Donghyuck is sitting still, knees pressed against his chest, head hiding between them, eyes getting wetter the more time that passes as he can’t help but wonder.

 _Aren’t we soulmates?_ He genuinely used to believe that. They both met as stupid middle schoolers with a love for music, it seemed like destiny. Donghyuck had spent the year before wishing to meet someone with the same interests as him, someone he could talk to without fear of annoying them. He had friends sure, but none of them really shared many interests and he always felt guilty when he would rant for hours about something to his friends and all he’d get was courtesy nods and confused noises.

But Mark, _Oh Mark was everything he had wished for_. The two clicked immediately, speaking non-stop, every day without fail. Soon Donghyuck started joking about them being soulmates, that Mark was a little star that the universe sent him, and Mark would laugh back at him and agree.

Eventually, they had gotten older and closer to the point where feelings started to make themselves known. He smiles fondly at the memory of when they first confessed to each other.

“Hey dude, this sounds kinda weird but…” Mark had started, stopping himself to try and gather courage while his, then, best friend stared at him with curious eyes. “I just… I like you? Like, actually like you, like I wanna kiss you and stuff…”

“Geez Markie, you’re so romantic, ten out of ten the best confession I’ve received.” Donghyuck joked, pushing himself closer to the other, who’s face was equivalent to a tomato. “But hey, thank you for telling me, I like you too y’know?” He had said shyly.

After the awkwardness of the confession died down, the two had shared their (very clumsy and bad) first of many kisses. That had been 3 years ago, Mark had not only taken his first kiss and confession, he was also Donghyuck’s first date, make out session, hickey, the first person he’d gone alone on holiday, the first person he slept with, romantically (again very clumsy and awkward for both but full of love and care) and not, and now he was too close to being Donghyuck’s first heartbreak, something his younger self never thought he would have to worry about.

Their relationship was a dream come true, everything you see in the movies and books, just two people wholeheartedly loving each other, Mark was there for Donghyuck and he was there for him back. Their friends would joke about them being the first to get married, get a house, have kids, the first to have a forever. He had thought so too, Mark as well, the two would spend entire nights awake, cuddling with each other in Mark’s room, because they had more privacy in there since Donghyuck’s house is always full of people and his siblings are too loud. They used to lay down together, in the same bed they were sitting on right now, discussing their future, the pets they would want to get, the type of house they’d have, decorations, everything, but now that future seemed so unrealistic, so far away, an alternate universe where they are still happy.

“I know you’re a dog person and all but I think we would do better with a cat, they’re low-maintenance. I don’t think we’re responsible enough for a dog.” Mark giggled against his neck.

“Are you calling me irresponsible Markie?” the younger glared at him jokingly.

“I’m calling both of us irresponsible! But maybe in the future will be better?”

“Adult me is going to be so put together and responsible! You’ll see.” Donghyuck kissed the top of his boyfriend’s head and pulled him even closer to him.

“I can’t wait to have a future with you… just the two of us.” the older mumbled, loud enough for the other to hear.

“Me too babe, I’m so excited.” he mumbled back.

_Little did he know of what the future held for them._

Ever since Donghyuck started his senior year of high school and Mark started college they just kind of fell apart, both too busy to take their time to keep up with each other and their relationship. They reached the point where they couldn’t even remember when the last time they spoke had been and that’s when the fights began.

Hurtful words, one accusing the other of being the reason why their relationship wasn’t working out, blaming each other for being too busy, for not texting more, for not being there, for not paying attention. Suddenly it had become a cycle, every time the two spoke they would fight, say hurtful things to the other. And now it reached a point where they were scared of speaking to one another, thinking they would just spit hateful words and both of them were tired of it.

However, even when they tried to fix it, it just didn’t work, they just ended up upset and mad again. _Maybe we truly are beyond repair, maybe love really isn’t enough_. And Donghyuck does love Mark and he doesn’t doubt that Mark loves him back but maybe they just had a good run and it’s time to say goodbye? Their love isn’t helping them in the slightest right now, it might even be putting them down.

Donghyuck sighed and shifted his position in bed, making him face Mark’s back, his lover, his best friend, his soulmate.

“Mark?” he said incredibly softly, softly enough to startle Mark who hadn’t heard his boyfriend’s voice this calm and soft for a month.

“Yea?” the older turns around, facing a nervous Donghyuck.

“I love you, a lot.”

“I know baby, I love you too.” he said with a confused expression.

_**“** _ **I think this isn’t working out anymore, we should break up.”**

**Author's Note:**

> [twt](https://twitter.com/haechzones) // [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/haechzones)


End file.
